Kitsune Tales
by SasameNoChama
Summary: Centuries of war, needeless and meaningless death that also cause Extinction of a powerful Race, the Kitsunes, finally ends with the help of three powerful God like clans. 5 decades passed and peace was maintained. a bright future smiles upon the world of Creon, Especailly when the Tengu clan's Famous General Sasuke Uchiha finds a fox with nine tails. CROSS FIC MUCH LATER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The new Age

 **hey ! a new story cuz frankly i need a break from my other wrote so much depressing stuff lol .. so this, brace yourselves cuz this fic is all about fluff ! in a fantasy worlds with a mix of mythic creatures, demons and monsters. Fantasy, fluff and probably action... no guarantee it'll be any good because this whole thing is new to me ... hahahaha**

 **so main plot is Omega verse, Fantasy, Romance, Fluff Galore. (Mpreg? Cuz kitsune race needs to repopulate .. *cough*)**

 **Also this is a cross Fic, between THREE manga/anime .. but that is a surprise for later !**

 **for now it is just Naruto until a few chapters ! XD**

 **The summary is just a small juicy intro to what this fic is.**

 **to those who have read my other work ' Where Art Thou'? DO NOT freak out because no. it is NOT discontinued! and i know i suck for making this whole new story while that one just getting juicy since i promised SMUT!, which i have already started and have like 2000+ words in it already. blame my brain for distracting me with this new idea i fell in love with !**

 **i researched like hard for this !**

 **i hope this one will make it up for it.**

 **so wish me luck**

 **now lastly for ya'll who are new ?hello and welcome i hope you will all enjoy !**

 **WARNING: this will come to now surprise this fic will be my fic in the end .. yes i aim to make people happy but if people give me shit for OOC, because let's be honest they will most likely be ooc because i want to make this fluffy and cute and HOT! ..lol**

 **Anyway yest this will be some what in accurate but i do , do my research and i just like to twist thing around so please dont get too mpissed if some facts are wrong.**

 **But i am open for opinions at helping with creating this huge world i just created.**

In worlds where a variety of Spirits, Demons, and mythical beings and creatures.  
Floating Continents. Planes that constantly have snow covering the land throughout the year( cold but the view of the night sky is most beautiful compared to everywhere else) and lastly the vast Green lands where the Faes and Bird Races favours because of the giant trees to live _in_ or _on,_ and for the variety of herbs and wild animals and creatures that inhabits the jungles and forests.

After a century of war full of needless death that made no difference neither good for either sides.

a war caused by power hungry greedy Ancients*, Ancients who no longer live. due to assassinations, death during battle or just plain illness caused by stress and old age.

finally 3 noble families from each of the three realms. by forming what will be known as 'The Trinity' that ended 'The Century old Chaos' created by the Ancients.

Once the war ended, the Real work began. The Trinity clans returned to their respective Realms to establish the new rule and rebuild. years of planning and strategizing between the three clans to make sure the future of the land will continue to prosper and NEVER deteriorate ever again.

Due to their efforts, the realms has accepted them to be their respective rulers, the old castles left by the Ancients were repaired with the help of people.

The Floating Legion planes is ruled by the Drake Clan, a Race of dragon shifting creatures, there are a variety of different types of Drakes, from Physically Talented, such as strong wings to fly quick and stealthy, thick skinned or being able to shoot the sharp spikes on their bodies, and then there are the Elemental Drakes, as stated these drakes are born with an element for example, Fire drakes are able to breathe fire, in exchange their bodies looks like the embodiment of Fire itself, it goes with lava, ice, water, air, metal and many more.

the floating Legion Planes inhabits, cyclopes, bird races and nymphs, muses and more.

The Frozen Crystal Empire is now ruled by The Vampire and Werewolf clan, the vampire clan took over the Frozen Empire since none of them are really bothered by the harsh climate and isolation. but no one can deny the night sky view and wonderful view. everyone are welcome to live in the Realm anyone who are comfortable with the blood suckers. not only do vampires have their super speed super strength and long life spans.

this Realm is home to Yetis, gnomes, gremlins, and Phoenixes that resides at the top most isolated part of the mountains, where no one can disturb their daily resurrections.

what most people don't realize is that Vampires and Werewolves are the only remnants of the human race most of the humans couldn't survive amongst the harsh reality brought by the century long war, most died, but some decided to turn, into either vampires or werewolves.

Vampires also practices magic, potions and collects tomes and books, and known to be very good friends with the Faes, Dwarves, cyclopes and harpies. in the name of knowledge

Werewolves were created through an illegal human transmutation made by a mad alchemist and his witch wife, using their own daughter and the neighbour friend she made as test subject.

they made a mistake by involving their neighbour's son which attracted unwanted attention from the head of the Vampire clan. The Mad couple were beheaded by the Vampire Lord right then and there with his bare hands, took off his coat wrapped the kids and adopted them.

Vampire scholars read through the couple's Experiment notes and learned of the lycanthropy Disease, an incurable disease created through a chain of Forbidden alchemy and Black magic.

now after the war, more things have been learned about the lycans, they also have lengthened life spans, the disease can be spread through a bite under the full moon, their animalistic instincts now werewolves are known to fight along side Vampires and has evolved to instinctively offer their undying loyalty to the vampire king due to the two original werewolves.

And lastly the Green Lands. the land of the Faes, Dwarves, Elves and Tengu.

The Tengu Clan ruled over the Green after the war, which cause the people of the green. to them the Tengus were descendent of gods, and brings good luck and being their ruler is considered a huge blessing.

None of the Tengus Agreed nor disagreed to their assumptions, but merely took it to their advantage and give the people the benefit of the doubt, to maintain the peace.

that doesn't mean that Tengus are weak, really they are a very powerful Race. one of the few Creatures that was created by an actual god. to punish those who misuse power for fame and position, as well as vain and arrogant warriors and samurais. hence why the Tengu clan proposed The Alliance to the two other most powerful clan who are well versed with the same morals as the Tengus.

The Drakes and The Vampires.. and luck would have it they also shared the same thoughts and feelings about the war and the idiots tripping over themselves trying to win a position they do not deserve. EVER.

their only regret was that they didn't do it sooner, that way the loses Creon suffered wouldn't have been as great.

the Green lands is a bountiful land with fertile land so healthy to trees are big enough to hollow out the inside and make a home out of them enough to make 4 homes all the way to the trunks that fits 5 people family, and still be spacious.

the greenery has attracted many famous healers and herbalists to hunt for supplies or even to move here to make their own garden of medical plants and herbs. And not to mention for Farming

aside from the greenery, there were also the animals that inhabits the forest, jungles and mountains. it was good game and good food.

the green lands is the wealthiest out of the three Realms since most of the food comes from the fertile farms lands of the Green.

it has been 50 years since the rebuilding began for the new era, everything has grown more stable the people were no longer suffering as much as before and only continue to prosper withe growing resources, no territorial restrictions or random army or bandit raids.

everything was moving for the better.

though everyone still suffers the loss of the fox spirits. The Kitsune Race. the only Race that went Extinct.

Kitsune's are another Race created by a god called 'Inari-kami'.

Kitsune's are immortal creatures that values freedom over everything, though it takes Kitsune's more than 100 years to learn how to shift into human form, but even then they have a hard time maintaining it.

God-like powers are bestowed upon them and the more tails they have means they hold more wisdom and more power as well as their age . before they went extinct there was only one Nine Tailed fox in existance, Kurama.

it was a great shock to Creon when the news and the smell of sweet tantalizing smell of blood spread to those who are near 'the Hidden planes',The Kitsune's sanctuary.

no one could walk in the hidden plane other than Kitsunes the fog that surrounds the plane was created by Kurama himself, if someone who is not a kitsune walk into the fog only ends up walking back.

the kitsune's were meant to be part of the Alliance but it was too late by the time the fairy messenger came back bawling her little eyes out explaining how Kurama himself annihilated the whole race himself, before the nine tailed fox killed himself he explained how one of the young kitsune 's star ball was taken and he was ordered to steal Kurama's starball and ordered to kill all the Kitsunes in the land.

After the war, all the Alliance could hope for is that they managed to avenge all of them.

Midnight black eyes scans said lands with calculating , eyes full of authority and confidence.

Sasuke Uchiha, Second son of the Main Tengu FAmily, 125 y/o Tengu prince, one of the legendary Generals of the trinity that led the last battle to victory, bringing home the heads of the chaotic simpletons that brought chaos to the now peaceful land.

"... aside from the forseen bountiful crops for the next 5 years, half of the green land has burned down, the Floating planes has crumbled to the ground, the Frozen crystal Empire has melted and im pregnant with your 30th clutch, sasuke-koi."

the nonchalance of the red-haired glasses wearing assistant voice as if she was offering some tea and cookies.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", i whipped my head towards her floating figure next to me, where we float in mid air.

she lifts her equally red eyes as his hair, from where it was previously looking down at the notes she was holding . Raising a delicately shaped brow at me looking very un impressed.

"do i have your attention _now_ , Sasuke?", her voice laced with rich sarcasm. as she crossed her arms.

"really Sasuke, you were out of it for the past 30 minutes, not listening and you _just now_ heared me.. and i said _way_ _ **more**_ ridiculous shit , iwas almost sad you missed all of it.''

giving the red head my nastiest death glare which only got ignored like nothing.

"why the need to report about the development of the Green, when i can pratically feel it singing colorfully ". 'but for some reason something feels too ... well '

doing another take on the vast scenery below the, his eyes swepts towards the farm lands using his superior sight, he appreciated the excellent work the farmers has put on the crops for the past few decades, though this year, looking specifically at a farmer that just pulled out a potato plant to behold a bunch of oversized potatoes that were was too big for a plant that small.

"..seems like it's really true", still keeping his dark eyes as the farmer holding the oversized potatoes looked stunned at them, the raven grunts in agreement.

with a wave of his dark raven wings he flew down the farm land just beside the patch the farmer just finished packing the potatoes in a crate full of more oversized potatoes, with further examination it seems that there were more full crates on a cart that are probably on their way to the be delivered. the crates were full of many different oversized vegetables.

"Great General! oh my! what brings us this honor, my lord? Karin-Sama?", the Farmer man finished his packing of the potatoes and proceeds to wipe his dirt covered hands.

Sasuke gives a quick eye contact with the red head next to him indicating to keep a close eye on anything suspicious.

watching the farmer make his way towards them. Sasuke gives the hardworking man a nod as a greeting.

everyone in all Three realms knows of the Young Uchiha's stoic cold character. but after the war everyone was shocked at the news and display of the raven's ferocity and passion during battle saving lives and protecting everyone, making sure battles are far away from villages, and if it were not possible he makes sure the people are evacuated to a safe place where they can take refuge.

The people saw The Uchiha warior as some one who will protect anyone or anything, no one was expendable. it didn't matter if they were missing both legs and an arm, if they were breathing, he _will_ save them.

after the war when the Realms were established by the The Trinity, Everyone who were saved by The Uchiha decided to dedicate their services to help The Green to prosper to show their gratitude to The Tengu Uchiha Clan.

50 years later after the war they have learned more of the hidden soft caring heart that the secon Uchiha son hides. when he would go ride his horse to visit the villages, some days he would fly around along with the survey team that fly across The Green.

Ever since the incident with the Cursed couple that created the Lycanthropy Disease, The Legion has established The Order,

The Order is a council created so Magic will never be Misused Again. Each Realm has a Head Representative wo specializes in any type of magic, witch craft, Alchemy, Shaman, Mystic and Scholar. It is also The Order's job to protect The Oracle. obviously everyone needs the oracle safe but it is The Order that insures it happens.

Lately it has come to the attention of the member's of the Order that resides in The Green, that the crops of a certain part of the Realm has been _too_ Generous. Research and samples of the land's soil has been conducted and examined, and it showed no special properties, and this raised a few red flags that brought the protective uchiha into action himself.

The Green Lands has always been naturally fertile, there was no need to disrupt the peace of Nature, The Green has always took pride in that. now there maybe _an unknown_ looming in the realm.

at that moment Sasuke is currently investigating that matter. the past few days has drawn to a blank and the raven's frustration is growing double with every day he receives nothing.

checking over the man before him, a lower class Tengu citizen of The Green. he showed no sign of magic, or behaviour of an Alchemist. Alchemists and Witches tends to be more fidgety and kept to them selves when handling a force against nature, Tsunade an Ancient Fae, The Green's head Magician probably one of the best, for mastering Witch craft, Alchemy, Shaman Rituals and as well as the Healing Arts that only the Fae species are blessed with, she is also the Head Scholar so she is known to hold information many don't know of and to top all that she is one out of 3 people who The Oracle speaks to or take over when The Oracle needs to speak personally . it was the only Possession act that is permitted for the safety of The Oracle.

New Recruits are who has no connection to Mana* or Chakra* are taught how to identify signs that it is being used or misused. such as dead patched of grass, sudden drops of temperature, whispering coming from the wind and many more.

the past few days none of the signs was identified that connects to the unusual crop growths.

Sasuke is starting to believe that The land is just getting more fertile.

"Good day, Farmer-san!&,Karin greets. &we see your crops has been abundant as of this year?".

&oh yes!, it has been, it has been quite noticable the past months during harvest day, the potatoes grew fast and generous, it is quite alarming! but also quite a blessing&.

the Farmer's reaction to Karin's double incentive question draws Sasuke's attention to the man's choice of words. & _blessing_ &.

"Blessing?", one word that hold a million questions.

Sasuke has had enough of Lurking about and decided to just go head on.

"it has come to _my_ attention that your crops _has_ been to quite amazing, but our Magicians and Scholars a found nothing notably different about the soil that covers your lands, Farmer &, Sasuke crosses his arms against his chest maintaining is different mask on, putting abit of pressure on the lower Tangu before him. "and this concerns me .. greatly"

Karin elbows the dark haired man and hissed his name for being rash. as of yet they have not a single bit of evidence that gives them the right to ask such accusing questions.

&well that is very true my lord, since neither I or the rest of my family hold no affinity to magic and so on, this is quite a predicament.&, the Farmer good natruedly laughed, scratching his head feeling at loss. " My family and I like to believe, a god is smiling down on us and blessed us"

The raven Immediately felt ashamed for his unjustified snarkiness, as he listens to the good nature response he received from the farmer.

he immediately bowed down and apologized to the good farmer, in which the farmer frantically tried to stop his actions waving his hands but unable to touch the bowing general for his hands are still quite dirty from the harvest.

Karin only giggle happily at the display.

the rest of the evening the farmer's Wife walked out to call for her husband when she caught sight of the Great General and the Red Hawk helping said husband with the harvesting. and putting away crates.

this caused the wife to throw her hot ladle at her husbands face for making not only the General help ith his work but also Lady Karin, Karin is known in battle as the Red hawk, she displayed her skills as an excellent Archer targeting target from kilometres away and always hits with a bulls eye, not only in ary her heightened senses has help in battle numerous times and saved many lives, Sasuke will be forever grateful because without her he would've not have saved half as many people he did. using her senses to safely evacuate villages with the help of the Red hawk.

the wife ended up inviting the both of them for Supper, hearing the invitation, Sasuke was alarmed at how fast the time has passed. But accepted the offer of food. but not as loud as Karin, the glutton that she is she practically flew into the quaint cottage following the delicious smell of butter and potato.

"my lord please have more soup they are all freshly harvested today.. as you may have noticed.", Amu the Farmer Wife has finished grilling her husband for allowing the young master to help in the field along with the lieutenant, because Karin explained how Farm Work was soothing to them compaired to training and battle.

"mmmmmhhhhhh, Sasuke this food tastes amazing, Fresh vegetables are awesome! MORE", Sasuke send a behave yourself to his companion, which was shooed away when the red head queeled like a pig when his 5th serving came. it was like she plans on eating the whole harves!

"it's fine Sasuke-sama, like we said, the harvest this whole year has been generous so we have too much food stored this way they won't go to waste." Kazu noticing the look Sasukeis sending the red head, Kazu decided to Assure the General good heartedly.

"i was awll thannks to Nawu-chan, right mama?", Iki, the 2 year old daughter holding a bunny doll was apparently listening to their conversation.

since they were just a family of three, Sasuke wondered who this Nawu-chan isand how does he have to do with the crops?

Sasuke makes eye contact with Karin, years of going into battle with Karin and the rest of his squad they have learned to communicate by just looks and other ways.

in this case Sasuke is telling Karin to Ask the little Gril of this 'Nawu-chan'.

Karin recieves this and she bounces from her seat and faces the little girl eating next to her. looking very enthusiastic.

"ooohh, Who is 'Nawu-chan, Iki-chan?", karin send the little girl a mega-watt smile for added sweetness, Sasuke can't help but scoff which was the closes to a chuckle the raven could muster. hard to believe the bafoon before him has killed hundreds of people before.

"Nooo~, ish Naaa~~ wruu-chan!", the little girl seem to be annoyed for saying her friend's name wrong. her parents could only chuckle at their little girl's endearing behaviour, even Sasuke could not help but smirk a little. the kid was cute with her simple green apple dress with a white ribbon bow on the chest, strawberry bondle hair in pigtails while holding a stuffed bunny with a matching white bow tie clearly her favourite doll, probably her only one.

Karin makes a puzzled face and tries again. luckily she got it right. SAsuke would hate it if this dragged on.

"Na. Ru? -chan?"

"yes!", the little girl giggle happily,"Nawu-chan, is my friend"

And there in lies the magic phrase. in creon it has been a scary word, when children claims a new FRiend that no one knows of, usually these ' Friends' could be entities that seeks revenge or simply mischief.

but the Aura Crystals spreaded Across the land has not sent a warning to Tsunade about any wandering Entities, nor does any portals have opened. so it couldn't be that.

Sasuke moves his gaze to the couple but nothing indicates any red flags, just two people happily married with a beautiful daughter.

this Naru-chan maybe the root of all this Mystery, the thing is does the farmer know ?

"Naru-chan is your friend? where does he live ?"

"Nawu-chan wives some where ouwside."

 _well that's unsettling._

"when did you meet, Naru-chan?", karin asks not missing a beat.

"Dada found Nawu-chan sleeping ona cawbage."

this time Sasuke and Karin looked at the farmer with raised brows at how much this conversation was getting out of control and weird.

Kazu could only laugh at their reaction good naturedly. And decided to put them out of their misery.

"it was during the start of the year in winter when i was about to go out and harvest the cabbagess, as i got close to the patch i noticed come thing out of place, sing orange almost red, at first i thought my cabbages was on fire until i found this fox unconsious and freezing to death.

it was curled into a ball breathign shallow breaths so i took it inside the house wrapped the little mite in warm blankets, it took use a week of caring for the little guy, when one day when he got better enough he left leaving us with his blankets wrapped in a mountain of rare berries that could only be found from 'The Planes'."

"The Planes!?", the imposibility of the story shocked the raven and the hawk. " it takes a Day an a half to _fly_ up to the Floating Planes by Air Boat!?"

"yes, it took us a a couple of harvests when it took 30 days to fully grow our tomato crops and bared fruit in a week., we brushed it of the first time it happened and claimed we probably have a perfect summer, during those days we had regular visits from the fox, sometime he would play with Iki, or just some days the would be a bag full of berries, fruits ... the most we gotten was a whole dead boar and a little sachet of rare herbs when Iki caught a disease that could only be healed with that herb."

at this point of the wild story telling, gears were turning in their guests minds things were adding up and things were also confusing the two wariors.

"Nawu-chan sais he wove us so he give us stuwf" the toddler who was quiet for a while, busy playing with her bunny suddenly spoke up again, apparently still paying attention.

karin returns to Iki. " Iki-chan, Do you know how Naru-chan is making your dada's crops big?".

Iki giggles at karin like the red head sounded silly, which the red head felt like when she got laughed at.

Sasuke turns around covering his mouth with his hand to conseal a laugh with a cough, Karin noticed this and sent daggers with her glare at the raven.

that is until Iki spoke again.

"Nawu-chan can't do that!" this time Iki turned her head towards Sasuke to explain the next part .

"Nawu-chan said , Inawi-kami is helping Dada."

 **omg i can not believe how long it took to write this chapter i got sick and had to stop for a few days, and i was an idiot by losing the other shit i was working on on my other fic so**

 **kill me for that one.**

 **but yeah the next chapter for this is already half written don't know when ill finish that cuz im going to be working on my other fic le sigh .. but it shouldn't be long ... i hope**

 **anyway omg i have so much planned for this .. this is so bug .. i cannot believe i made a world .. i swear this is going to bite me in the ass but i will work hard to keep this in the fluff section**

 **so please fell free to call me out on that and i hope you guys are going to enjoy this as much i do !**

 **til the next chapter**

 **p.s i have a fb page( you'll find it on my profile) check that for my fanart of this fic, or ya'll can do a fanart 3 no ? .. ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry for not updating this! But in all honesty ive just forgot to post this here, i forgot i also posted this new story in this website : .. this chapter has been up awhile .. just not here .**

 **Ill be updating soon, i just been busy playing some Pokemon GO ! I'm from NZ, and i've been olaying since it got released! So much fun i love this game so much ! Level 10 now teehee not that great since i dont have data and i'm only able to go out and ply when my bro goes**

 **Any please enjoy this chapter, and ill update soon enough**

 **NARUTO POV**

It was just another day for me. gathering some more yummy berries for Ki-chan. her favourite ones were the pink berries i call 'Pinkies'

 _whisper_

"i know they aren't called that!", puffing my cheeks at the Forest's whispers. "i just think 'Pinkies', because it's better than calling it 'Tocksiboarus'!"

 _honestly why would people name such sweet succulent berries like it were a large monster?_

i gathered the berries in the usual bag i used when i bring berries or stuff i find in my wandering to Ki-chan's family. I made sure it was tied properly and tied the small bag securely so it hangs on my back.

Then Turned into my fox form, making sure i only have one tail, like a normal fox with a little bag hung on my box body.

Moving to where i hid my Starball while i harvested my Pinkies, you can never be to care especially when it comes to the safety of your life and source of power, i concentrated on transporting to Kazu-san's farm and just like than in a blink of an eye my fox self is standing just behind the man who saved my life, who is also busy tying up his carraige full of big vegetables.

I barked energetically to catch the hard working tengu's attention.  
Kazu-san jumps alittle obviously caught a fright from my sudden presence.

"Sweet KAMI!",he grabs the front of his shirt like he was scared his heart would stop. "Naru? Please stop doing that".

If i were in my human form i would be laughing. Hard.

So all i could do is yeep and jump around hyperactively.

"All right you little, troublemaker you got me!",chuckling, Kazu-san got to one knee to give me a pat on the head and he unties the the bag on my back.

"oh Pinkies, Ki-chan's Favourite?"

Iki, Kazu-san's daughter and only child, is also my only friend.

when Kazu-san found me that snowy day, and bumdled me up to keep me warm, Iki-chan was the one who took it upon herself to warm me up some more by joining me within my pile of blackets, as an omega i took comfort from the remnants of Kazu-san's alpha scent that stuck to Iki-chan.

the whole family made sure i ate properly and nursed me back to my chipper self, i wanted badly to stay with them and join their family but, shortly after finally getting better which took over a week.  
that is when i started to hear the voices.

voices that soundded like they were far away but very near. tiny whispers, that grew tiny bit louder ever once in a while.

the last night i stayed with Kazu-san family. i had a dream but the thing was it felt nothing like a dream, because as quick as i conjured the dream in my mind it was gone at the same time.

but that quick glimpse of a faceless stanger telling me to 'look for the others' and to 'find him'.  
the dream gave me a quick glimpse of these people i needed to find, not enough to make a face but enough to catch small characteristics.

it was a bunch of people but i could only catch three people.

two omega Kitsunes like me and an Alpha Tengu.

both Kitsune's has 5 tails only, but the power that radiated from the white kitsune was much more than a mere 5 tail kit could ever have. while the black kitsune is almost a shadow and lost in time.

but what caught his attention most was the Alpha Tengu Male... Large Drk midnight wings that almost shined blue and eyes so dark and mesmerising almost endless then it changed color to red, red as blood that showed so much power, two piercing eyes that looks like they have seen tue horror. two very strong eyes of a true veteran. The very vision made my very being quake, and heat up in a pleasant way.

The eyes of my one true Mate.

"Iki-chan look what i've got~", kazu-san gleefully calls out as we enter the house.

Kazu-san was carrying my fox body on one hand while his other hand holds the bag of Pinkies like an offering.  
ki-chan catches sight of me, and instantly shrieks in joy, as she barrels towards my direction making grabby hands at me.

kazu-san lowers me down so his daughter may latch onto my body and give me a tight hug, so tight like she was trying to snap my spine in half so i can never leave again. causing me to yelp pitifully.

i really wish i could just stay here. but i have a race to look for as well as a mate. so regular visits is more than enough.

"Nawu-chan arwe you staying tonight?"

using my mind link, i reply to ki-chan. i know it is foolish to communicate with other species but us Kitsune's have always spoken to children because adults just thinks of it as childish antics when they see their small children speak with animals like they could understand each other.  
the thing was most of the time they actually could. like now

' _it depends_ ", to iki's parents it just sounded like i am making whining noises and tiny barks and yelps. " _what's for dinner_?"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **UCHIHA COMPOUND**

 **SASUKE POV**

Today like every other day since returning home after 'The Visit'.  
sitting in my office surrounded by mountains of books and tomes tha Karin and i have gathered.

the moment we got back to the compound we got busy searching for links to the current occurrences.  
research meaning looking through Stories, Lores and Sightings  
Kitsune's are elusive beings, disappearing away to their sanctuary the moment they get too anxious or surprised.

there was not much information mostly because no one could get close enough to one. And Forget about trying to get beyond 'The Hidden planes' many has tried none succeeded.

the only reliable information we have came from Kurama them self, note that i said Them self, because the few times Kurama has show them self they were either a man or a woman.

i could remember the first time i ever saw Kurama, in my 153 years of life i've only ever seen Kurama twice.  
First was when i was still a little clutch, no older than 5. Kurama came to fulfil a mission he never really cleared up.

Kurama gave a small bit of information about his race for his intrusion.  
the part of the visit that really stuck to me was when he was about to leave, Kurama Turned to me where i stood next to my mother holding her hand.

Kurama got close to me, kneeling on his one knee and said ' _you will grow into an amazing man_ '.  
but in my mind i heard his voice echo ' _you are perfect for him_ '.

even now i stll don't understand what Kurama meant.

the second i saw Kurama was 70 years ago. when the trinity held the funeral for the Kitsune race. it was the same day a multitude of people saw a Kitsune for the first time none of them imagined it that way.

reading through the book that was written by Tsuande during the day Kurama shared some information about the kitsune race.

'Inari-kami' the god of rice and good harvest, is the one who Spawned the Elusive Fox spirits, gave them their god like powers, Kurama also warned us of the curse you will receive if you touch any of their tails, and their curious nature.

And if they do go out to see the outside world, they use their shapeshifting abilities to hide their true form, pretending to blend with the crowd.

they are known to play with children, pretending to be a child too.

Though the Nine tailed fox, didn't say much, it was the most information that was ever received about the fox spirits.

The rest of the meeting proceeded with showing the Fox spirit texts and Lores scholars from the past has gathered, to find out which are true of false. and all Kurama said was;

 _'i love reading story books_ ', with a mysterious smile.

So now Sasuke is stuck reading novels and children's story books about kitsune's. the stories spoke of kitsune's being born with the affinity to elements, being able to bend them. As well as other powers such as being able to talk to the mountains and forests.

there are also mentions of kitsunes being able to see through time and preventing accidents.

old people tales talks about kitsunes nature to protect babies. they say kitsunes are the ones that catches a baby falling from their beds.

' _what kind of mother would leave their child clutch in bed all alone_?',

Surprisingly the raven has taken a liking to reading little tales related to kitsunes. Learning more about kitsunes, wondering which is real and which is not.

The shapeshifting, the elemental affinities, hiding things, fear of dogs?  
All the things he has read could be all true or maybe none at all.

 ** _SLAM_**!

The door to my office slams open, if i didn't sense her first it would've given me a fright.  
The force of the door's impact cause a few papers from my messy desk to fall.

I look up from where i sat behind my desk, through my mountain of books and papers to confirm my assumption that it was indeed, Karin, who barrelled into my office.

Perfect.

"Sasuke!", she hops towards my desk with her goofy smile, eyes twinkling.

She wants something. The thought automatically causes my brows to crease like they do when something is about to annoy me.

Everyone says it just my face, i think its everyone else.

"Let's go visit Iki-chan!", the red head beta practically shouts as she lands her whole upper body on my table sending a few books and a lot of papers toppling off my desk.

I could only glare at her for the mess she made.

"Oh quit glaring at me, it not like this place isn't already a mess!", she waves at me dismissively.

"Now hurry up! I want some more of Amu-san's cooking!"

"Fine, only because i was originally planning on it."

"What? Hiding from your mother again and her folders of marriage candidates?", Karin Snickered behind her hand.

"How the!?"

I attempted to grab her with the promise of hurt but she was already skipping towards the door.

"Hurry up, Sasuke! Maybe we'll get lucky and find Nawu-chan already there!"

 **NARUTO POV**

It has begun.

What i dread the most whenever i had to stay over.

Something what would always end up with me running for my life with all of them chasing me down, not

stopping until they have me in their grasps.

 **Bath time!**

"Nawu-chan stop wrunning!", i didn't stop running, bath time is humiliating!

I make a dive behind a bunch of boxes that Kazu-san uses to put his vegetables in, making sure my head low and my tail between the ground and my chest.

I know it's just them cleaning me up, but it's embarrassing when they wash my privates!

The first time they tried to clean me the first time i stayed over it almost caused me to turn into my human form! Causing me to run for the woods, literally!

I don't want them to treat me like a freak when they find out i am a Kitsune, even worse when they find out im actually a hundred year old kitsune who has taken baths and sleeps next to their 2 year old daughter.

Everything about it is just so creepy when you think about it! Even though compared to kitsune standards im still just a pup.

"Ki-chan have you found Naruto, wheeeeere could hee be~~?", i flinch at how close Amu-san's voice is, and how _playful_ it is.

 _She thinks this is some sort of game!?_

Next thing i knew something has caught on to the scruff of my furry neck making me whine in defeat.

Now facing an Amu-san sporting a scary smile, that promises horrible consiquences if i try anything.  
All i could do is hug my tail for dear life.

She continues to hold me by the scruff as she carries me back to the big tub in the backyard.

"I swear Naru-chan, you never had a problem with bath time before you left. You even dive in the water with ki-chan, what changed?"

 _I found out im a real boy! Now i need to control myself so i won't change!._

Today Amu-san got the large wash tub, large enough to be a kiddy pool, and fills it with bubbly water, so ki-chan and i could bathe outside, since it's Summer and Ki-chan loves bathing outside during hot weathers, and play with water.

Amu-san is actually has a bit of magic in her, so days like these when bathing outside she would use her magic to control the water and make little showers and fountains.

It always warms my heart to watch the cute 2 year old brunette jumping around in joy and amazement when ever her mother uses her magic.

Also to keep the water from spilling out the tub and making too much mud. Easy clean up.

Then Amu-san claps her hands and the water magic ends, and the water falls back into the pool, making me flinch.

Amu-san tucks a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear as she makes her way towards the tub Iki and i are playing in.

It's time, the scrubbing starts after playtime. And playtime is over.

 _I need an out._

Time to face the truth, the real reason as to why im adamant as to why i don't want to be washed.

It is my Heat.

A little fact about Kitsune's our heat only occurs once a year, yay for most, since all the other species had heats once in 3 months.

But the thing is when kitsune's have their heat, their magic get so weak it is almost non-existent, they spend the whole time in human form, our scent triples in richness.

It is excruciating when spent alone but not deadly, it sucks when you could only mate with your one and only mate, your True Mate.

I know i have no memories of anything before i woke up from my slumber. But my body remembers meaning it was probably that bad.

And my heat is drawing near, and my control is getting weaker the closer it gets.

"Oh no you don't i know what you are planning pup", i feel Amu-san grabs hold of my body to keep me in place. A whimper escapes my lips and my ears flopped down. I give my best puppy eyes to Amu-san's green orbs.

"Nope, not working Naruto. If you run around smelly and dirt all the other foxes won't play with you!"

 _Actually it cuz all the other foxes are not like this fox, and this fox has a Mate to find._

Suddenly an opening present it self and i thank Inari-Kami.

Kazu-san enters from the backyard gate. _Bingo_!.

"Honey, Uchiha-sama and Karin-sama are here to -AH!".

I used them that moment of distraction, as Amu-san's grip loosened a little i took the chance to bolt pass Kazu-san.

"NO! stop him!", i hear Amu-san call out frim behind me but i was already pass Kazu-san! I check behind me to see if they are persuing me.

 _FREEDOM_!

But my celebration was cut short as i feel two warm large hands grab hold of my soaked fox body, lifting me of my feet, making me yelp.

The person held me up so my paws just dangles making me unable to run, i was stuck just looking at the ground angry at it like it is laughing at my short lived freedom.

 _The visitors_!

"Someone doesn't like bath time", i hear a feminine voice followed by a snicker.

I look up to see who these strangers were.

And was met with a familiar black eyes. They were mesmerising, dark pools that looked endless, i scanned the rest of the stranger's face, it was really pretty. Causing my face to heat up.

I tried looking away from his face and that is when i notices his wings, familiar wings. They shined blue against the afternoon sun.

 _Those wings_...

Then his Alpha Scent reaches my nose and that's when i lost it.

I was so overwhelmed that i lost my grip on my form, with a puff of smoke i transformed enough to change my body into my teenage self. Tail and fox ear still present.

I heard gasps and someone whispered "holy shhhhh" but i was more concentrated on this man, who now has his hands over my lower back just above where my tail began.

I was making shallow breathes just concentrated on studying his face, from his perfect eye brows and very inviting lips.

His smell. His smell was intoxicating, literally, i could feel my mind swimming and turning into mush, and my stomach has somehow started housing a colony of butterflies.

But it was very addicting. I got to my tippy toes and buried my nose into his neck and took a long sniff.

And everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **t this point, y'all should knowthat im a disgrace at updating cuz im a procrastinator. But i still have feelings, so i feel bad of my lack of productivity.**

 **But please dont hate my stories T.T**

 ** _SASUKE POV_**

Flying had always been my favourite pass time.

Up here is a true freedom, the feeling of the wind caught in my winds, caressing my skin and through my hair.

But above all else, it was the view. From up here is where one could truly appreciate the vibrant green that expands pass the horizon, where and even better view of the untamed vast ocean where creature of many kinds dwells with in.

If i did not have the ability to fly, i would want to be a deep water mer. The protectors of the ocean.  
Our Creon does not include the Ocean, the people of Creon believes and respects that fact that the deep sea is a whole word of it's own. Much bigger than Creon.

A World that The Trinity has no power over.

Fortunately, Creon and Almalexia, the underwater world. Has one connection that keeps both worlds balanced.  
The Oracle. A blind mortal, a powerful Entity, most believe they are a Living god, some believe they are just a powerful Seer.

But one thing is common, no one has seen them or know their name.

The Oracle's only mode of communication is through Possession , but even then the Oracle could only possess someone with a Strong minds, it also takes a lot of energy, Tsunade The Green's Oracle Medium, whenever she is possessed by the oracle she would end up so tired that the glamour she uses would weaken and some of her wrinkles would show.

Then she would proceed to threaten everyone and anyone in the room to look away or be cursed.

Suddenly a sweet, lavender fruity scent, assaults my nose. So strong i could taste it on my tongue. Doing a quick glance to my left where Karin glides along with me, checking if she too smells it. But by the looks of it, she doesn't.

strange.

Landing at the familiar field owned by Kazu and his family.

I out my guard up just in case.

I give my wings a few more flaps finding a comfortable position, kind of like the feeling of adjusting you blanket at night, you try to find just the right position for comfort.

As we make our way towards to the house, the house was not too big nor too small it was just the right size for a 3-4 membered family with 2 pet dogs and a turtle, the wood of the house was made of Narra, trees which is the name of the type of tree that are favoured by dwarf woodworkers. Flexible but strong. Good for making houses that are made to last.

And by the looks of it the house has been around for quite a while.

Kazu emerges from the tool shed located just a few feet away from the house, wiping his hands on his pants.  
A smile form the man's dirt stained face as he caught sight of Karin and I, i give him a curt nod while the red head next to me wave her arms wildly like she is trying to catch Kazu's attention to us. Like it was not already.  
"Gee, Karin, do you think he noticed us?", my voice dripping with thick sarcasm.

Kazu only chuckled at my sarcasm and Karin snickered like i did not just made fun of her.

Kazu led us around back instead of the door, just as i was about to ask why he has beat me to it.

"My family is currently outback, since it is such a sunny day, ki-chan loves to play with my wife's water spells". He explains, adoration coats his every word.

"Ooohhh i want to play too, can i, Sasuke? Ne, Ne?oh god pleeeaase, can i? Can i!?", the hyper active red head pokes my arm repeatedly which only caused to annoy me.

"No", just like that, she begins to childishly fume and kick at the dirty like a dissatisfied spoiled child at a carnival, after their parents refused to buy them more cotton candy.

As we get closer to the back of the house the sweet smells begins to get stronger causing my head to go light, like im about to pass out or hurl.. or both.

The crease between my brows deepen as we get closer to the wooden gate. The sound of water flowing and a little girl giggle and small whimpering could be heard from the other side.

A tingling feeling behind my neck has began, it wasn't exactly bothering me in an annoying manner, but it was irritating me as to what is causing it.

"Oh no you don't", it was Amu-san's voice coming from behind the wooden gate, " i know What you are planning, pup."

Pup?

"Ah yes!" Kazu exclaims, "Naru-chan showed up for a visit last night and stayed over, it seems you get to meet him today.", uncertainty obvious in his voice, most likely hoping 'Naru-chan' is just a normal fox that has grown attached to his family.

Honestly, i hope so too. Because if 'Naru-chan' is a Kitsune, they will be an 'endangered species'. And Tsunade will demand total protection and whole lot of other shit that will keep this one alive and procreate. Tsunade and a lot of other scholars will want to learn from him, learn about the kitsune's culture, power, what they like, blah, blah, blah.

I hear Karin gasp in excitement next to me.

It seems we did get lucky, for that creature at the other side could shine some light to our little situation or nothing at all and back to square one for us.

Kazu opens the door and greets his family but just as he opens the gate.

A few things happened.

Amu-san shouts for her husband to 'stop him' most likely 'Naru-chan'

Kazu shouts in surprise due to (confirmed) 'Naru-chan'.

Who is currently running in my general direction.

Using my fast reflexes, i managed to grab hold of the red-orange furred creature, it was still soaked from playing with water.

It made a defeated whimpering sound at his momentary freedom. But then as i lifted the fox to eye level Using that moment to further inspect him.

"Someone doesn't like bath time", Karin jokes. Which i ignored.

That is when i noticed the scent of the fox I'm holding..

Lavender. Sweet and fruity.

What?!

Confused. Never have i been so confused in my life .

Next thing i know, just like a cheap magic trick. With a puff of smoke my hands no long hold a small furry creature.

But naked skin, soft, tanned, smooth skin. I hold a boy by the torso, he was short and light, so i was able to hold him up.

The boy was too thin for my liking, i could feel his ribs on my palms, and my hands could cover the width of his torso.

I move my gaze towards the boys face and immediately something in me, something instinctive, wild, and protective, seem to growl in possessiveness.

It was the alpha in me shouting in loud capital letters. MINE!.

Big. Almost too big cerulean blue orbs stare back at me, pinkish-brown kissable looking lips and an endearing button nose. And his hair it was long like it hasn't met a pair of scissors in a while. And it is long overdue for a trimming blond hair. And in the midst of his blond hair was a pair of orange fox ears, not carinf to look fown to check for tails.

Mostly because my gaze seemed to be trap within those endless pools of ocean-like orbs.

All of that together. Almost brought me to my knees.

He is .. perfect.

Everything my eyes set upon shows no flaw, not even a tiny bit.

And it reminded me of how Kazu spoke of his wife ot how my father spoke of how he met mother.

How they met... their mates.

 ** _NARUTO POV_**

Upon waking up i didn't open my eyes, why?

Because of a delectable smell of baking. A familiar smell that made my stomach growl. And a smell that spreads heat throughout my body like a lying in warm water, like fox springs!.

Or hot springs what ever the locals calls them.

The scent was masculine, and smells of fresh forest morning dew. With a bit of musk.

If i didn't know any better i would think i was in the middle of my heat but i was not writhing in pain. Or conscious for that matter.

But then i realized i do not remember Ki-chan having this many pillows or a bed that feels i am lying on a cloud.  
And it was silent, i could not hear the whispers of the forest, nor did i feel Kazu-san pet my head nor do i feel like im covered in fur.

IM NOT IN MY FOX FORM!

my eyes shot open and i sat up.

Looking around i lay on a gigantic bed that could fit 10 of me in teenage form, the room was huge, smaller than Kazu-san's home but big enough to be a home for 3 people a a pet cat. And still have privacy.

The room has dark blue walls, while the bed covers are white with black lines and the numerous pillows big and soft.

It has high ceilings.

A chandelier!? In a bed room!?

The room was dark with only the lamp next to me being the only light source. The room also has book shelf full of books, built into the wall.

On my left side is a double door, while my right side has two sets of tall windows, the window nearest to me is covered by the curtain to block the sun, while the farther one is open just enough to show the table full of food.  
The sight of food immediately caused my stomach to growl like an hangry basilisk, angry and hungry. Which is probably all the time. Assholes.

After inspecting my surroundings i look down to check my condition.

I am currently in my young human form, fully clothe with a simple white tunic, it is loose on me showing a lot of chest, but the material of the shirt was soft, and it smelled heavenly and safe.

This shirt makes me feel safe and secure. HA! I must be going nuts.

Throwing the thick blanket off me, i scooted to the side of the bed causing the over sized shirt i wore to ride up, making me realise i have no pants on or under wear. Heat crawls up my face at the sight of my uncovered skin.  
And my mind chose that moment to remind me of what went down before i slept. Well, passed out yesterday.

Dark midnight eyes, equally dark wings and hair, smooth porcelain skin and manly warm looking lips. And judging from the shape of his body, under his coat is are muscles sculpted by the hands of a god

And his smell.

He smelled the same as this room. I am in his room.

"They abducted me !?", i shrieked. "Just my luck." Sighing.

My stomach grumbles louder, shouting for my attention, commanding me to get my ass up and eat the mountain of food i have never seen before.

At least i think i have never seen them before. Jumbled memories is a bitch.

I tried to turn off the lamp but i didn't know how to, since there was no switch nor is it attach to anything so i just left it alone, fearing i might burn the room down, even though the owner of this room probably wont have any trouble getting a new one, maybe something with orange, it looks so serious in here.

making my way to the window to open the curtains to get some sunlight to light the room instead. And also maybe see what the outside look like, so i can find out where in this world i am.

Grabbing the curtains with each hand i push the pieces of thick fabric away from each other, and the view that greeted me was .. stunning.

Outside the windows is a perfect sunny day, perfect for sun bathing in my kitsune form, all nine tails out laying on my side unmoving just bathing in the sun.

Judging from the position of the sun, it is most likely midday, the sun up high.

The mountain were lower compared to how i usually see them. Meaning im on higher ground, a full view of the capital city of The Green.

Districts separating royalty from nobility, and nobility from commoners.

I have never been so further in the capital city, i've only ever seen it from a distance.

It was so large i could see the castle from far away. Never daring to ever go due to my timid nature. My kind usually avoids big cities with too many people.

As i gazed out into the city scenery, though my location was too high up to see what the villagers are doing. Everyone just looked like little ants.

I am able to see little clips of what is happening. Such as a fruit vendor wiping his red juicy looking apples, humming to himself. The vendor notice a little movement to his side, a little boy, thin and bony looking longingly at the apple the vendor is wiping.

A smile forms on my lips, when the little clip cuts off and appears once again with the man giving the boy 3 apples.

Cutting off again an image of little children playing along a great fountain, playing with sticks with colorful string tied to the end.

As image after image appear in front of my eyes, knows this little episode will be going on for a while, scenes from the past, present or future playing like a broken film.

It is one of the abilities that has begun to awoke. How many more is to come i do not know.

But all i know this one could have it's down sides. Since i do not have full control of it. Sometimes i cannot tell what is reality, or a vision. Sometimes i think i am dreaming but really i just sitting there daydreaming, the vision could be from the past, present or future. But i couldn't always tell.

The first time i saw a vision was when Ki-chan and i were playing in the back yard one morning, when i saw a vision of Amu-san just finished cooking and the window in the background shows that it was dark out, like it was dinner time.

Amu-san in the vision made mine and ki-chan favourite. Ramen!

I didn't realize i just stopped moving for a whole 10 minutes, it cause ki-chan to freak out and called for Amu-san, effectively worrying everyone.

I simply brush it off as my stomach taking over my brain yet again. That is until dinner time that night Amu-san made Ramen for dinner.

After that the vision came every other day making me face the facts that another part of me has woken up late. Makes me wonder if i have anymore secrets still sleeping with in me aside from my fragmented memories.

The vision has begun to subside, while the vision played i decided to dig in the feast that is waiting for me on the table.

As i got closer to the table full of food i noticed that the table was bigger than i thought. And there was more food too.

How in the world am i suppose to finish all this!?

Living in Amu-san's house hold, she does not tolerate food wasting. Or face the consequences.

The very thought of said consequences sends shivers down my spine.

But honestly how big do they think my stomach is? I'm so skinny that i could probably wear one of the bed's pillow case as a ball gown!

Living in the forest, climbing trees to sleep in branches at night and hunting is hard work. Sometimes i would eat berries with the help of the Forest for telling me where the good fruits and berries are.

Looking at the variety of food on the table i noticed there was a lot of meat, meat was a rarity in Amu-san's home since they owned a vegetable farm.

Bless Amu-san and her magical cooking!

There were also a mountain of custard buns piled on one side, cupcakes and other pastries.  
I could have my own mini festival right now, maybe i could bring some of these to my family im sure Ki-chan would love these. Scratch that she would have a seizure.

Then suddenly i remembered what else occurred before fell asleep, or fell unconscious and gotKitnapped!

I shifted!

They know im no ordinary fox. Hell they probably think i'm and absolute pervert who like to transform into a fox to get close to their daughter.

I had baths with ki-chan!

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!", suddenly a heavy feeling falls on my shoulders, knocking my head on the table and dug my fingers into my long hair and proceeded frustratingly harrass my scalp and hair.

I hoped my assault on my head draws some blood, but my mauling was cut short when all of a sudden a pair of large warm hands grab hold of both my slim tiny wrists to seize my attacks.

Jerking my gaze up at the owner of said warm large hands.

Through my little tantrum i didn't notice i was no longer alone.

There was now someone... well more like people are now in the room with me.

I didn't recognised anyone but the man who is currently holding onto my wrists. Still restraining me.

"Don't do that.", the man scolded, but his tone was more gentle, like he was worried.

Alpha!

Alpha began to pat my hair, checking over my scalp while at the same time fixing the mess i made with my hair, sniffing my scent. his careful inspection making me blush.

not really listening to the dark haired man before me.

im more focused on how close he was, i could study his strikingly beautiful features.

up close i notice how long and thick they were. his lips were not full but but they way they curved made them look appealing to the eyes.

i noticed i was staring but then so was Alpha

.  
the sound of someone clearing their thought snaps both of us from our little bubble. the interruption making Alpha make a 'Tsk' sound. but reluctantly make one last pat on my head which i relished, before it left.

"awwww don't pout kitsune-chan!", a woman with red hair as red as Kurama-sama, drops herself unceremoniously on the chair right across me, and scarfed a piece of bread filled with thick cream, her messy way of eating caused some of the filling smudge on the corners of her mouth, even some on the tip of her nose.

making me giggle.

"Karin slow down, you are making a mess in my room", said Alpha.

hearing this my gaze whip back to him, only to catch sight of 3 other people behind him all casually standing behind the raven. At least they try to look like it.

another lady with pink hair, judging from her pointy ears she is most likely an elf. stand just a few feet behind Alpha. watching me with calculating highly intelligent green eyes.

making me shiver a little.

a man with white hair, he was young even thought his hair was all white. judging from his eye color and serpentine shaped eyes. not to mention his scent, he was a demon, medium-heavy seed demon. he was currently sitting on the bed i slept on. He was looking at me like a mythical creature.

Lastly a really tall man, a beta, stands by the door, he had orange hair, wearing blank expression like he was bored, but my instincts tells me not to judge a book by its cover. The man's scent was very much like a dog's which sends my instinct into high alert. Kitsune's don't like dogs. Like at all.

But the thing was his scent was not only dog, there was more. Which peaks my curios nature.

 ** _SASUKE POV_**

I originally planned on visiting Naru, but along the way to my sleeping chamber, where i left the Kitsune to rest after he fell unconscious the moment he caught my scent.

A overwhelming effect that occurs whenone smells their mates unique scent for the first time. Not everyone Faints, some just feel dizzy or sick. But it seemed my Omega is a fainter.

Before i could make it to the door of my room icwas no longer on my own, Karin appeared, skipping fallinf in step with me, claiming she also wants to pay a visit to "our little friend" she says.

Then Sakura, an elf medic of my Squad and Number 1 of the very few, 3 to be exact, Apprentice of Tsunade-sama. Came along in behalf of her Master to "Assess" whether Naru "was for real".

Suigetsu showed up claiming Juugo was being boring and hanging out with the Werewolf was like hanging out with a brick wall that likes animals.

Now we gathered in my sleeping chamber, watching my mate eat the food i have odered my kitchen staff to make.

Hoping to add some meat in the blonde thin body.

Aside from keeping my mate fed, i also notice his blinde locks needs a trim and probably a proper bath, since yesterday's bath never finished ending with an eye full view of lots of soft wet skin, not that i am complaining.

Ahem.

Forcing my mind away from 'the gutter'.

Though i would love nothing than pampering my long awaited mate to my heart's content.  
There are to many questions to be asked. But my overprotective side, Aka my Alpha, makes it difficult to form words.

I do not want to upset my blonde omega in anyway at all, i want my mate to feel safe and secure, not to frighten him.. to claim him right now.

My inside were in turmoil from wanting my mate feel safe in my nest to wanting him messed up in my sheets.  
From Giggle and laughing, carefree to out of breath and moaning for 'More'.

My sense of duty battles with my instincts. And it does not help that judging from the scent the kitsune is emitting, though stil faint, Naru was a few more weeks close to his heat.

As if someone above was trying to prove a point, the blond angel makes a low moan after he took a big bite out of the cupcake he has been assessing.

The sound sending shiver down my spine. Though i made sure no one in the room notices. Keeping my blank facade.

Taking a deep breath, i finally decide on finding out how he survived Kurama-sama's Massacre.  
Clearing my throat, to catch the kitsune's attention, which did. His sky blue eyes are now directed at me, almost disarming me, almost making me lose my train of thought.

"I am Sauske", i say gently.

"Second son of the Uchiha clan", adds by karin, matter of factly as ahe pops a piece of bread in to her ever hungry mouth.

Making my brow twitch.

"One of the Great Generals, of the war", sakura adds in just before i could speak, making my lips thin a little, though i notice a tiny twitch on one of the omega's fluffy ear, and his tail began to wave side to side.

A sign that he was paying attention? This was also a habit Juugo does when he was in full wolf form, when listening to orders.

When Juugo does it, to me it was just make sure he was paying attention. But when this blond angel before me does it, it melts a thick layer of ice created through decades of war and death.  
Cute.

"Are you two done?" I quiped giving a sharp glare at both women's direction.

I focus back to the omega before me. The moment my eyes land on the ethereal faceo f the blond omega, the irritation in my face seem to melt away.

"And you, little one?".

Another twitch of his little fox ear catches my words.

My eyes trained solely on his little pink lips eager to hear his voice, how it would sound like.

"N-Naruto". The lowness of his voice does not match his young angelic face, which indicates that the kitsune is most likely not in his true form. Which alarmed the red head causing the piece of pastry she was eating lodge into her air pipe.

She franticly smacks her chest trying to clear her air way, Naruto began to freak out, looking at everyone frantically.

"Oh Kami!", the blond's exclemation only seem to shock karin more, upon hearing his voice again.

Karin's complexion slowly pales which only served to make Suigetsu to burst into laughter falling on his back on my bed clutching his stomache from laughing to too hard.

The little Kitsune gives the white heads laughing figure a 'are you for real' shocked look.

Naruto moves his 8 year old figure off his chair holding his glass of water, since all the food was just meant for his there was only one glass provided, karin would've grabbed the whole pitcher of water but alas it was too far away from her side.

Looks like it was not Karin's day, thanks to Naruto.

Naruto seem to notice his small form was not tall enough to help the red head to drink.

A puff of smoke explodes from Naruto, now stands before us was a much older version of the blond, gone was the cute 8 year old angelic boy with twitchy fox ears with a fluffy orange tail.

now it was like Kurama, themself is before us.

Because now there is a much older version, 20 or older, looking man stand before us. Helping the red head down the glass of water, gently patting her back. Totally oblivious of all the shocked stares directed to him.

Most specifically his tails ...

All of them

All Nine of them

Almalexia- is a name i got from Elder Scrolls Online.  
She is one out of three living gods the Dunmer/Dark elf race worships. She is also insanely sexy looking hahahah

Bethesda please dont copyright me i got no money ! I am but a humble BL writer T.T

Like and review( with nice and sweet words3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys back again! Sorry if this chapter seem so short .. well at least it feels short to me but i hope ya'll like it .**

 **I just really needed some fluff, since i promised fluff :3**

 **I just manage to find some time and de ided to update a chapter.**

 **So here you are enjoy!**

 **GENERAL POV**

Absolute silence.

Suigetsu's loud laughing ceased as well.

Sasuke and the rest of his companions are all focused on the Nine fluffy tails waving around in a distressed way, as the owner of said tails fuss over the now coughing red head.

Who has successfully cleared her wind pipe. Finally able to look up and give thanks to the kitsune, only to be cut short after finally seeing the older version of the kitsune and his tails.

Sasuke could practically hear the gears grinding in the red heads mind.

Suddenly Sakura who was silently standing behind Sasuke, swiftly turned towards the door. No doubt intending on reporting to her Master immediately.

Tsunade will want Naruto confined and protected, away from everyone, to everyone or thing that could be potential danger to the Kitsune.

Even Sasuke

The very thought of the his Omega taken away from him, unmarked or claimed very much disapproves to Sasuke, but even more to his Alpha.

"Juugo!", Sasuke Barked a silent order to the Werewolf to stay put and to not move an inch from his position in front of the door. Keeping the Elf in the room.

"Tsunade-Sama must know. NOW!"

" And tell her what?. We haven't asked him anything but his name." Stated calmly, attemting to down playing the fact that they not only found a living Kitsune, they also found a Ninetailed fox.

Turning sharply around, shooting daggers with her emerald colored eyes.

"No, im telling her we have an equivalent of Kurama themself!" the pinkette spat out in a matter of fact like. " that good enough report for ya, captain!?"

"the floating mountains must have crashed and fallen, when Sakura is going to the Great Tsunade with a Half assed report".

Reminding the pink haired alpha about the little incident with their fellow team mate Suigetsu. Sasuke's team still joke about the 5 hour lecture about how important a detailed report is. The first hour bing good hand writing.

A furious blush spreads across the female Alpha at the raven's low blow, but decided to brush it aside.

"you know this is different, and Tsunade-Sama must be inform right away!, because this-", she emphasizes by giving a sharp gesture, towards the now confused and worried looking blond, who has one of his tail with both hands nervously clenching on it. "- is bigger than any of us!"

Sasuke studies his mate's beautiful face, the unease shown has his alpha strung like a bow, ready to snap any moment, everyone in the room notices the tension within their leader.

Confused as to why their leader refuses to inform Tsunade right away.

Sakura takes her leader's silence to continue.

" let me remind you, Captain, that he is the Last one of his kind left, and his tails changeseverything, this mission is no longer for our hands to handle, it for Tsunade-sama."

And at that moment, a dead silence crashes over the Kitsune.

The blond's eyes widen like saucers and goes deathly pale. Suddenly a thick scent of distress Omega wafts throughout the large room. Causing the red head beta next to him cough and cover her due to her increased senses.

The two arguing Alpha's turn to the source of the distress clearly affecting their nature to protect the omega.

A tiny confused whimper comes out of Naturo's lips, too much in shock to form words.

Devastated was putting it lightly when describing how the Blond was feeling. Denile, confusion, shock a jumble of emotions was crashing within his poor heart.

" last-", he breathe out, Naruto couldn't seem to breathe properly, he was backing away from from the people before his towards a corner of the large room, he hold the tail in his hands closer to his chest, gripping tighter and closer.

"i ... i d-don't ... undersrand", he whispers again, at that point he was unable to face anyone, not even the beautiful face of his alpha, and that worried him even more.

When omegas are scared or uncomfortable in anyway, naturally their alpha will be able to soothe them.

But at that moment Naruto didn't to be soothed. He wanted answers, just as soon as he could find his words to ask and learn to breathe properly.

Slowly, Naruto finally looks up pitifully hopeful look on his face, a face one knows they aren't going to get a good answer.

Everyone in the room was now looking at the Blond who has retreat to a far corner of the room, everyone wearing a mutual shocked expression.

"what do you mean 'last one'?", Naruto asked in a tiny vulnerable voice. Just after saying the venomous question, a pitiful broken sob escapes his lips and tear began to fall out of his eyes.

Pieces began to come together in Sasuke's mind as he watched the depressing display before him, a sharp sting on his palm caused by his clenched fists.

The tiny sob at the end caused his grip on his Alpha to snap.

With a quick movement Sasuke was infront of the sobbing creature, one moment Naruto was in the corner sobbing to himself shoulder hunched holding on his tail like it held all the answers in life, crying his heart out and Next he was inside a pair of strong warm arms and surrounded by the comforting with a mix of furious Alpha scent.

"he also happens to be my mate and if Tsunade or anyone for that matter can go screw themselves. Now all of you. GET OUT!".

None of his team mate argued, they followed orders and moved out of their Leader's room, An Angry Alpha protecting their mate could get messy, especially an extremely powerful Alpha.

Once the unwanted guests were out and the room only occupied the newly met.

Sasuke gathered his mate into his arms carrying the sobbing blond bridal style towards the bed, theirvbed.

even though the blonde is in his older form, Sasuke can't help but notice his mate's smallness and worry about his well being even more.

"ssshh little one, Alpha is here", Sasuke gently murmured against his mate's temple, giving it a nuzzle in the process , an act of scenting.

Once Sasuke got to their bed, he gently place his mate in the middle of the bed, who curled up hugging himself when he lost connection with his alpha, whimpering pitifully.

The very image before Sasuke broke his and his Alpha heart Mourning for the loss their mate is currently experiencing.

Not wanting to be disconnected with his mate any linger, he began to gather the numerous pillows on the bed. And began forming a nest big enough to surround his mate and him when they can cuddle and be surrounded by each other's scent.

After finishing his work Sasuke then pulled off his shirt. The Alpha Usually sleep in the nude, but doing so now, would probably be not a good time.

His Alpha, demands for Sasuke to Mark his Omega, claim him. The pull was strong on Sasuke but he was sure claiming and marking was the lasting thing inside Naruto's mind.

So Sasuke settled with Scenting his mate a lot, for both his Alpha and to comfort his mate.

Sasuke got inside the make shift nest with just his pants on, manoeuvring around his now sniffling mate, who has tire himself out from crying.

Now Sasuke is lying on his on his back against the pile of pillows with his mate sitting on his lap with Sasuke's arms holding Naruto.

Naruto instinctively buried his face against, his Alpha's neck where his scent gland could be found, seeking comfort from the scent and closeness from the Alpha.

It works at a certain point, but there is only so much, the scent of a Truemate could help with and losing your entire race was not one of them.

After along moment of murmuring sweet comforting words, little pecks on the temple and holding onto the weeping Omega. Naruto finally spoke.

"they're really gone?", Natuto asked, due to his crying for a long time, his nose has gone nazally and throat strained, making his only able to whisper in a low pitiful tone.

It was a hard question that needed to be confirmed, no doubt will probably trigger another long session of crying.

Sasuke's hold on the omega tightened, like he was trying to keep all the pieces of his mate together, which in a way, he was.

Sasuke could only give a tiny nod. Unable to find the words.

The loss of the Kitsune race was also a great blow to the Uchiha Family, Kurama was the one who helped cure Sasuke's Mother, Mikoto's Illness.

The healers of the green knew how to cure their High Lady, but there cure required a special rare herb that no longer grow anywhere but within the Land hidden by the Veil that protects the Kitsune Race.

And Through the Oracle, Fugaku Uchiha, the Lord of the land, was able to contact Kurama themself for their aid.

Kurama not only delivered the herbs themself, but they also stayed over. Until Mikoto showed significant changes on her recovery.

Though Kurama was known for being the only living Nine tailed fox during that time, they were still a kitsune and curiosity was embedded into their nature.

Everyone in the Uchiha Manor was nervous and scared at first having such a powerful being roaming among them, but in the end they could not resist the infectious curious eager nature of the Kitsune.

Kurama especially spent alot of time with Tsunade wanting to learn more about 'outside world' and in return Kurama shared what they could about the land of the Kits.

Naruto has dozed off finding comfort on just being surrounded by Sasuke's musky scent as the blond layed on the Alpha.

Absent mindedly combing his finger through Naruto's hair, studying the beautiful sleeping features of his mate.

Sasuke could help but feel deeply saddened for both Kurama and Naruto.

Though Sasuke's memories of the past Ninetailed fox were faint and minimal due to his young age. It was enough to say Kurama Loved their kind and had a heart of gold.

The news of the extinction of their kinds through the hands of said Loving creature, was a shock to all. Especially Tsunade.

Sasuke could not even think of how to begin explaining this to the Sleeping being on top of him.

Sasuke's instinct is screaming to never tell Naruto and Just protect his mate from all harm. But Sasuke knows that his little mate has every right to know.

And the thought of Naruto probably also lost his whole family too.

Sasuke could not even imagine losing his whole clan.

But now Sasuke is here, Naruto has Sasuke now. Alpha is here now.

 **NARUTO POV.**

 _"Kura-mama!"_

 _"Naruto, im home"_

 _"welcome home!, i missed you!", i rushed to my mama hugging her tightly, mama has been away for so long. I have so many questions about the outside world._

 _I can't wait until my training is over, so i can go outside the mist like mama._

 _The Elders said it wont be until i have full control of all my tails. Mama said, they took more than 150 years to do that._

 _So for now i have to wear beads and bracelets to suppress them and a special seal on my kitsune ball, to make sure they know where i am at all times and to lock my warping abilities until i finish my training._

 _"I missed you too, i wish i could've taken you along with me, you would've adored Sa-chin", Mama hugs me back equally happy to be home to me._

 _That night while eating dinner, that night i cooked for us me and Mama._

 _"Mama what were the people out there like, you know with the war and stuff going on?"_

 _Mama gave me a happy smile, lately mama has been making fake smile that don't reach the eyes when they think im not looking. A sad smile. Though mama never tells me why mama was sad, always saying it was nothing._

 _I only Make sure mama is happy, whenever i am with her, so i study and train hard so i can be the mext Ninetails so Mama can Retire._

 _" It is big with lots of people and all kinds of races, in many shapes and sizes, giant trees that are hollowed within so people could live inside them. Tengus, Griffins, Drakes, dragons and many other creatures flying up above. And many morei haven't the chance to see."_

 _"wooooww, i wish i could go with you, Mama ! Once i complete my training we could go together!"_

 _The stories of the outside world was wonderful and amazing, and i wished for nothing but to be able to see all of them together with my mama._

 _"i would love that" Mama whispered low, closing their eyes as if imagining, and the sad smile was once again back._

 _"why are you so sad, Mama?"_

Slowly my eyes flutter open, the feel a bit irritated from tears and wiping said tears.

I smell my Alpha's scent instantly, but this time it was around me , covering me, pushing myself up to get up but halted, when my hands pushed on skin and hard muscle instead of linen.

I feel my face heat up as my gaze lands on the beautiful face of Sasuke's.

It seemed he has fallen asleep with me, looking around i notice he had also made a nest made of pillows. Almost like walls of a fort.

No wonder his scent was strong.

Adjusting my position to lay beside of the raven alpha. Laying my head on his shoulder as i curl up against his side. Moving my tails so they lay on Sasuke's lower half like a blanket.

I wasn't ready to leave the comfort provided by my Alpha, the dreaded feeling that plagues my being still embedded within me. And the only thing keeping me sane was Sasuke's scent.

My mind drifts to my Mama.

My friends.

All the other Kits. The Elders .. the babies.

I feel tears well from my eyes anew.

Oh god, they can be gone.

My people.. who i trained to protect. Who Kura-mama swore to protect.

Where was Mama?

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabs hold of me and my gaze shot towards Sasuke, worried i had woken him.

Sasuke's face was grimacing still sleeping, probably caught my distressed scent. His instinct must have kicked in to protect.

I laid still careful not to wake him, by the looks of the faint dark color under his eyes, he hasn't had that much sleep in a few days.

I needed answers, and right now, the only one i could ask is the man before me, who happens to also be my mate.

But it will be hard for Alpha, Mama told me how Mates as made to protect one another, make sure they are both happy at all times and love unconditionally.

So i gather what power i've gathered so far since my waking and concentrated on my Alpha's mind.

The first vision that emerged will forever be burned within my very essence.

Maybe i should've asked Sasuke instead...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, and my attempt on fluff hahahahah**

 **I promise i will get better .**

 **But for now until the next chapter :) ...**

 **Fingers cross it wont take a month .. again**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops yet again i forgot to post here so sorry!**

 **I know its late and by now it shouldn't come as a shock, which makes me a shitty person T.T**

 **So if you're still around and reading my work thank you and i love you for that** **and i hope you keep sticking around :3**

 **SASUKE POV**

In a world where life expectancy varies for 300-thousands of years long. Especially in a world such as Creon, where numerous kinds and species live amongst each other.

Stories such as waking up with a wood goblin has broken in your tree home, by eating your front door and making an absolute disaster all over your living area, eating anything wooden.

Or a group of misfits terrorizing citizens, abusing, sexually assaulting, stealing and vandalizing small villages.

Or a war, that cause a great depression with in the world, causing great decline on the land. Fortunately being saved by an Alliance formed, by a Clan, Coven and a Hold, the Tengus with a variety of strong allies elves and demons, Vampires with their werewolf pack allies, Drakes with their loyal Fearsome beasts.

And in all of my short 187 years of life, i have fought, become a High officer, General, leader of special black ops squad, fought a war, save millions of lives, fought powerful magic and Behemoths.

But never in my short life could i ever compare the anguish that fiercely jerk me from my sleep.

Naruto.

Jerking up from our little nest, i notice the familiar pressure on me due to my grieving mate is no longer there, nor was he in the nest itself. Pushing myself up to look around frantically for my currently fragile and unpredictable mate. My heart beating like it is trying to jump out and look for Naruto itself.

The room is now washed with a thicker and heavy scent of anguish and depression stains the room.

Causing me to grimace, if Karin were here, she'd probably suffocate.

My Alpha is now in red alert, what or whoever hurt my Mate in _any_ way will wish for death.

I hear broken sobs and defeated cries from beside the massive bed, followed by sniffling.

Quickly, i kick the pillows away so i could make way to my Mates pitiful form.

Falling on my knees next to the kneeling Omega who is hugging himself, like he were trying to hold himself together.

I gather the whimpering mess into my arms and held my mate tight, adjusting our position so i could support us by sitting with my back against the bed.

I allow him to curl up against me as he sat on my lap, his side pressed against my chest, his fast tucked against my neck as he seek comfort from my scent, rubbing his soft whiskered cheek against the scent gland located on the side of my neck.

I pulled one the closest thick blanket behind me and tightly wrapped us in it.

"sssshhh, im here, Naruto. Alpha is here for you".

I continue to whisper assurances, in an attempt to calm my distressed mate.

After over 10 minutes, Naruto's sobbing slowly, very slowly, reduced to hiccups and sniffles. Which sounded cute.

At this point i've stopped shushing him and resorted to patting his back with one hand while the other comb through his wild locks and playing with his fox ears. Occasionally it would twitch wildly like it tickled.

I stopped when i thought it was annoying Naruto, but then after a moment when he realised, my hand had stop patting, he flicked my chin with his fluffy ears demanding to continue what i had started.

 _Kitsunes likes pats. ... huh._

A few more minutes of sitting there together with me just pampering him with patting his back and petting his head. While being careful with not touching any of his tails.

 _Because getting cursed would be a bitch._

" _...suk ..e",_ Naruto finally spoke, granted rasp and strained due to all his crying.

He finally lifts up his head to face me, my heart almost stopped looking into his deep blue pools, caked and still moist, even then the absolute beauty of them is undisturbed.

Using my left hand i caress the back of his head, loving the feel of his soft hair and also to comfort him.

"yes?", i ask in a calm patient tone, not wanting to force whatever he was about to say, because it mostly likely something he is having a hard time to ask.

Who am i kidding the omega is basically going through the worst time of his existence. Finding out his race is wiped out and he is the last living member of his race. A very powerful one at that.

The loss of the Kitsune Race did a big toll in the world especially to my Family, Kurama may have only been around for a few months and occasionally after that but they we're able to crawl their way into everyone they met's hearts. Especially Tsunade-sama and my Mother.

"i... i want ...", a deep frown forms on his cute bow lips, trying to finish his request while keeping from having another break down.

Naruto takes few calming breath, it works a little.

"i want to go back". Naruto squeaks, due to holding back his sobs.

After those words were said the overflown dam he has been holding back broke once again.

The distressed omega once again buries his face against my chest and more sobbing continued. Once again making my heart squeeze with every sob that comes from his lips.

I have never felt this helpless ever since what happened with the Kitsunes.

So i do what every mated (technically) Alpha do when comforting their distressed mated.

I held him close, soak him with my comforting scent, murmur gentle calming words, that seem to come out true and unforced, and kissed his overheated temple due to all his crying.

Which reminds me.

With all the crying the omega has done, i really need to give him some water. Scratch that, alot of water.

I would love to feed him too, with how thin he is. But i don't think Naruto can stomach much at the moment.

Using my right hand, i form a symbol to summon a clone.

A cloud of smoke poofs, which cause the blond in my arms to jump a little, he lifts and head up once again and finds my clone.

The wide eyes surprise on his sweet face, causes my heart squeeze again, but this time in a good way because of how cute he is.

Naruto looks between me and my clone, i feel his hand push a bit again my now very wet torso due to tears. Like he was making sure i was still there sitting with him or over at table collecting some custard bread and water onto a tray.

Naruto squeezes closer to me as my clone makes his way back towards us with the tray of goods.

Naruto keeps his curious stare on my exact replica and he put down the tray beside me. And once his purpose was served, my copy poofs back into nothingness. Causing the Omega to jump once again.

I feel naruto's alarmed but in wonder, stare on me, as i grab the pitcher of water and pour some into the glass for Naruto.

"here you go, love.", i say as i present the glass of water to him.

The omega lifts his both his hands to hold the glass, being careful not to spill some.

He takes a tiny sip, clearly not enough to rehydrate himself with the amount of tear he had released in the passed few hours.

I give his thigh an encouraging squeeze. "you need to drink more, love."

He gives me a trouble look as if saying, 'but im not thirsty'

" please?",i begged.

His cute brows scrunches together as if his resolve is crumbling.

"..for Alpha?" i add. With a kiss on his temple. For encouragement

That seem to do the trick.

Because no sooner when my lips connected to his hairline his flushed face seemed to go redder than it already was and he drinks all the water in his glass.

When he finished his glass he looks back up to me and presented the empty glass.

The cute gesture makes me smile, which earned him another kiss, but this time on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto".

When his name rolled off my lip as i said it, it felt too good and too right.

I never knew saying your mate's name could sound so good, so right. No wonder father and mother doesn't have pet names for one another. Aside from the occasional 'Dear' and 'Love'.

Naruto's scent seem to sweeten a bit more, indicating that he probably also liked me calling out his name. Those ocean blue eyes widens as well he lowers his head thinking hard about something.

I wait as he lifts his head up, once again, loving how cute is acting at the moment, i feel a small tug on the corner of my lip threatening my stoic mask.

But then again Naruto leans on the small side, for a grown man, in human standards of someone in their 20's he looked like he'd be no taller than an 18 year old ... female. That is. And it doesn't help that he seemed malnourished, he barely had any muscles on him, but he was still curvy making his waist very small, i could probably circle his waist with my two hands.

I focus back to his gauging stare as if trying to check the waters.

"...suke", a tiny squeak comes out of his reddened bow lips, the word was unclear but i knew he just tried to say my name. Melting yet another piece of ice in my heart.

He buries his face into his hand and leans against me hiding the furious blush on his face due to embarrassment from squeaking . His little antics makes me laugh softly in adoration.

I hug him closer to me and petted his hair in encouragement.

"it's okay", i chuckled, "go on, try again, Naruto", saying his name to encourage him more.

"S'uke", came a tiny whisper .

"good, One more time."

"Sasuke", this time a little louder than a whisper, when he lifted his head away from his hand and he looks through his fingers.

"just a bit louder, Naruto", i say his name again, because the inner child in me didn't want Naruto to say my name more than me.

His hands falls on my bare chest to push himself up so he could look at me a bit more directly.

"Sasuke ... alpha?"

" Perfect", and i kiss him.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **GENERAL POV**

 **IN THE GREAT ARCHIVES.**

In the giant archive located within the Uchiha Compound, when Tsunade and Sakura is doing archive work.

As the duo go through the isles of books Sakura was Reporting Sasuke and Karin's recent Mission about 'the Possible Kitsune Mystery.'

"... Omega, Male, most likely over 120 years old, blonde hair and clear blue eyes."

When the pinkette Alpha finished her description, Tsunade noticed Sakura's report was not her self proclaimed usual standards.

Which the Ancient rejoiced internally, Tsunade maybe part of a group that is filled with smart and powerful creatures and scholars.

Sure she was one of the three most brilliant scholars out there and a direct connection to the outside world and the oracle.

But Tsunade is also a heavy procrastinator and a drunk. Her bad habits are well balanced with her genius.

The Ancient closes the book she was pretending to examine and faces the Alpha.

The last surviving kitsune is found, but the fact that Sakura is not making a 7 hour report or longer especially given the subject of the matter.

Tsunade was prepared for a long 12 hour report from her no.1 apprentice.

The opportunity was just too good to pass up.

"what's this? Sakura delivering a report that is close to Suigetsu's level of skills?"

A visible vain on the pink haired Alpha's wide forehead pumps rapidly, a sign that she is pissed.

Sakura was pissed, mostly at Sasuke. Cursing him for putting her in this position. And to her master for egging her on.

Sakura clears her throat wisely keeping her professional mask.

"w-well, i originally planned on taking the Kitsune along when i give my report, but ...there has been a ahhh... slight complication."

Tsunade raises a perfect brow at the Alpha, who looked a bit troubled.

"Oho?" crossing her arms under her large breast, which she usually does when showing her dominance and full authority.

Basically her way of silently saying, ' lie to me and it'll be your last'

A shiver runs up Sakura's spine as she fells a powerful aura radiating from her master.

"uhmm, my Lady, um.. Sasuke, would not allow the kitsune to be taken away from his sights"

"and why is that?". _The little brat dares to defy me?._

"i may have had an argument about the matter with the General and blurted out the fact that the Kitsune i the only surviving creature of his kind..", Sakura swallows nervously as she recalls state the omega was when she and the rest of the team was harshly kicked out by their leader.

".. and the Kitsune didn't know of this."

"so you triggered the little guy", Tsunade added dead panned, giving a sharp blow to the Pinkette's alpha side.

"so now a crying omega is under the General's wing and he refuses to let the kitsune out of his sight?", the Ancient continues.

"well, its more than that", at this point Sakura could no longer keep eye contact with her Master.

"oh really?"

"yeah ... they are True Mates"

 **Comments and favourites do affect my productivity, this also apply to other fanfic writers**

 **so please if you are reading other fic, leave some nice words and encouragements, chances are you are reading the same other fics , let's all help each other out :D**

 **Suggestions are welcomed too**

 **Until next chapter lovelies!**


End file.
